Looking forward
by Slowynow
Summary: Just a fanfic


**To the always awesome** **Lord Black-Prewett**

Reasons to take up on Kevin's offer are as following;

1, It's further from his parents

2, Richie

3, It's San Francisco

Reasons not to take up on Kevin's offer are as following;

1, Drama

2, Richie

3, It's San Francisco

Patrick is well aware that It's a shitty pro-con-list but it's all he's got. His friends just tell him to move back so the 'gang' of friends can be restored or whatever. The thing is, Patrick doesn't care about the group of friends living in the same city. They don't need to live in a 5-mile radius to stay best friends. It's like that song, summer of 69'. Dom has his food thing, Agustín is married, Eddie is obviously married, Doris is planning for Malik to put a baby in her, and then there is Patrick thinking that just a few years back, before all the seriousness was a fact, were the best days of his life. And now he'd come to the part where he'd wait forever.

If his instincts hadn't failed him before, he would trust that they were right. In right; he means that exact moment Richie kissed him so passionately he almost barfed rainbows and pooped confetti.

"Hey, what are you thinking about" Richie push him so he stumbles a few steps to the right. "Life" Patrick keeps walking forward without knowing where to go. "Can you be more specific; I really want to know what's going on up there" Richie smile his usual adorkable smile, a smile that always cracks Patrick up. "I was just thinking about how my life is like that song, summer of 69' everyone got there own thing now, including me, and I don't know what to do with that" Patrick lets the last few syllables fade with his mumbling. Richie just laughs "Pato…how old is your soul?" Patrick shrugs his shoulders "how deep is yours?" They make a left turn and a new street lies ahead of them "I don't know".

It's a dead end street but instead of turning around they just stand there at the edge of the darkness, looking at each other with tireless eyes. In that moment Patrick realizes what intimacy means. Being intimate for him has always been, to put in exact words, fucking and then fuck some more, even with Richie. Maybe it's just the moment that does it, being with Richie, waiting for the sun to rise, or the fact that he feels sentimental and always took Richie for granted. Sweet Richie who stays so true to himself that It's almost annoying.

"You watching Goonies says a lot…" Patrick puts his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do. But they can't stand there, staring at each other like schoolgirls for the rest of the night. "Is it so?" Richie sounds as amused as he always does. "Maybe not" Patrick shrugs his shoulders for the hundredth time that night. "Do you want me to come with you?" Texas, it's not tempting but he would do it for Richie, anytime. Besides, he doesn't know what to with his life anyway. He hates Denver, he hates San Francisco, he'll probably hate Texas as well, but he loves Richie.

Richie looks at him and shakes his head. "No?" Patrick don't know what answer he'd expect but it's not a no. "I go alone, or we stay here, but you and me Pato… it's like looking forward with blind eyes" He becomes quiet and stares at the ground under their feet. "Life is like looking forward with blind eyes, you can't really know what to happen…but… sometimes you have to leave things behind, so you can look forward... right?" Richie's own words "how old did you say your soul is again?" There is something awkwardly funny about the moment, funny because they're acting like they were never really apart, and awkward because they actually were and this is some kind of reunion.

"What's going to happen if we don't make it" the last thing Richie want is failing, again. "At least we tried" Patrick is tired of trying, he knows Richie is tired of trying, but it's the not knowing that annoys the shit out of Patrick. What if breaking up the first time was a mistake? What if breaking up the first time was the best thing that ever happened to them? What if all this time apart Patrick failing with Kevin and Richie failing with Brady made them grow enough for them to make it. "Trying isn't good enough" Richie shakes his head slowly, "fine, we're staying and we ARE going to make it" Patrick's new epiphany about growing is the only thing he has to go on really, he can't convince Richie with love. He knows as well as Richie knows that sometimes love isn't enough. "How can you be so sure?" Patrick smiles a sly smile, all they've been through together and apart, not making it now, that's just not fair. He puts his hand under Richie's chin and lifts it so he can stare in to the most soulful eyes he has ever seen "because we are worth it".


End file.
